JP 51013846 discloses SiO2 that was radiation grafted with styrene had improved compatibility as a filler with rubber.
FR 2147395 discloses polymers grafted to SiO2 by treating the solid with polymer in the presence of AlCl3 or BF3 in Oxe2x80x94Cl2C6H4 solution.
JP 11080373 discloses rubber being dissolved in organic solvents and mixed with organometallic compounds. The rubber was then subjected to sol-gel reaction so that oxides of the metal derived from the organometallic compound are formed and dispersed finely. Upon polymerization, chemical bonds are formed between the organometallic compounds and rubber.
The present invention relates to rubber compositions containing silicon coupled oligomers.